As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a desktop computer rack of the prior art has a main body A of a metal material. The main body A is provided in the two opposite ends of the underside thereof with two fixed flaps A1. Located between the two fixed flaps A1 are two reinforcing ribs B for reinforcing the structural strength of the main body A. Such a prior art desktop computer rack as described above is defective in design in that it is not cost-effective, and that its design lacks versatility, and further that it has a very smooth rack top on which a desktop computer can not be securely located, and still further that it can not be orderly piled up to facilitate the packing and the shipping of the rack.